


Come Little Nations

by Kerriathechosen1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Character Death, Child Death, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, accidental murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerriathechosen1/pseuds/Kerriathechosen1
Summary: A Hetalia one-shot inspired by the song "Come Little Children" by Erutan. (This was written many years ago.)Arthur has magical powers he doesn't know how to use. This leads to unfortunate tragedies... but there's at least some good to come out of this.
Kudos: 5





	Come Little Nations

Ten-year-old Arthur closed his eyes as the tears slid down his cheeks, body trembling. He sat against the old tree at the front of the forest and pulled his knees up to his chest, sobs sounding throughout the usually quiet area. He didn't know why people had to be so mean… He'd only wanted friends, but they teased him… Arthur had no human friends, and he was lonely and upset constantly, if not for Flying Mint Bunny and his other friends. But this time, even they could not cheer him up. They slowly disappeared from his mind as he tried to calm himself, but his sobs broke through every attempt to keep quiet. Without even knowing it, Arthur was using his own magic to commit a horrid crime. From around the world, children his age and younger suddenly found themselves in a sort of trance, a call sounding to them from their location. They followed the call willingly, and made their way to Arthur from various spots across the globe in little time, from which magic must have been used. Unknowingly, Arthur was calling possible friends toward him; kids who might accept him.

** _ "Come little children _ **

** _ I'll take thee away _ **

** _ Into a land of enchantment" _ **

One child who had found himself in a trance was seven-year-old Alfred. He was currently playing with his twin brother, Matthew, using action figures and small toys. All of a sudden, Alfred froze, stood up, and dropped his toys. Matthew looked up with confusion, his bear tilting its head to the side.

"Al?" His brother asked, when the same suddenly happened to him. Their expressions stiffened and, as one, they began to exit their home.

Feliciano and Lovino, two Italian brothers, were also affected by the magic.

"Lovi; look here! I found it!" Feliciano exclaimed, showing him a picture of pizza bits in pasta as a meal. "I told you it was real!"

"Impossible! That can't be true!"

"Hahaha! I was right and you weren't!"

"Shut up you idiot!!!" Lovino yelled, getting ready to hit him when his brother's annoyingly cheerful face faded into a blank stare. "Hm? What's wrong, Feli? Feli?" Lovino began to shake his brother. "Hey, you answer me when I'm talking to you, you bozo-!"

At that moment, Lovino had the same happen to him. He released his brother and they began heading out of the building. Roderich glanced in their direction as they left.

"Where are you boys going?" He demanded. Neither of the boys responded. When he followed to check up on them, they had vanished.

** _ "Come little children _ **

** _ The time's come to play _ **

** _ Here in my garden of shadows" _ **

The children Arthur had accidentally brought to him were Alfred (7), Matthew (7), Feliciano (6), Lovino (6), Peter (4), Ludwig (6), Gilbert (8), Kiku (7), Heracles (7), Francis (11), Ivan (8), Natalia (7), and Katyusha (8). They all gathered in front of the forest where Arthur was, head buried in his knees. Matthew walked up to Arthur and sat beside him, putting a hand on his back.

"Why are you upset?" He asked.

At first, Arthur hadn't seen him, and he simply looked up, surprised, but after the question was repeated, he squinted and suddenly Matthew came into his vision.

"I… I was just lonely…" Arthur whispered, staring at all of the children around him. Just from looking at them, they looked much nicer than the bullies he was forced to deal with daily. 'Maybe they can be my friends…' He thought.

Arthur decided to take these new friends on a harmless walk through the forest to befriend them. After all, this forest, where he could unleash his magic and talk with his magical friends without being called weird, was like his home. However, Arthur was not in control. He desperately wanted them to be his friends, and desired this so much that he focused on the other walk rather than his magic. He was mostly talking with Francis ahead of the younger kids, and, hearing them in the background, smiled widely. Arthur would make his first friend today.

_ **"Follow sweet children** _

_ **I'll show thee the way** _

_ **Through all the pain and the sorrows"** _

In the forest now, Heracles' cat ran away. In a rush to keep it safe, Heracles hurried after it, straying from the group. After retrieving his cat, which had hidden on the low branch of a tree, he realized the others had disappeared. Heracles heard a sound from behind and walked toward it, believing it was either a poor or small creature that need his help.

It was the opposite. He was the poor, small creature requiring help. But help Heracles did not receive, and the cat escaped the forest without him.

Life Count: 13

A few moments later, a wild wild who had been sleeping awoke to Feliciano's loud cheering. It growled and jumped toward Matthew, snarling as it attempted to kill, but the only thing its teeth snagged was Kumajiro. Matthew yelped as he fell to the ground, wolf on top of him and his bear, and Alfred was quickly at his side, kicking the wild animal in its side and pushing it away. Kiku, the only other who had seen the action, gripped his weak training katana and pointed it at the wolf, scaring it away.

_ **"Weep not poor children** _

_ **For life is this way** _

_ **Murdering beauty and passions"** _

Katyusha tripped over a large tree root and twisted her ankle. As she was crying loudly, Natalia and Ivan turned back to assist her. They pulled her up and helped her move, but were slipping behind.

"What was that?" The oldest girl cried when a rustle was heard in the branches above. Ivan glanced up and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was already too late. The magical creature had already thrown a unicorn horn into his throat. His two sisters didn't last any longer.

Life Count: 10

As much as Feliciano loved to scream with glee, Peter was the one making the most racket. He grinned and yelled no matter what it was he said. He lingered in the back with Matthew, who was depressed from the loss of Kumajiro, and therefore didn't notice Peter getting eaten alive by a large plant-monster.

Life Count: 9

** _ "Hush now dear children _ **

** _ It must be this way _ **

** _ To weary of life and deceptions" _ **

Arthur was enjoying the time he spent with Francis quite a bit. His sadness was leaving him, and in order to destroy it all, he waved his hand to the side to let it escape. As he was turning on the gravel path through the forest, Matthew, in the back, was unintentionally hit with the magic, and he felt extreme depression eat away at him, adding to his own. Matthew looked forward, agony the only thing clear in his eyes. Kiku walked directly in front of him, and Alfred walked by his side, grinning obnoxiously with his eyes closed. Matthew reached and gripped the katana on Kiku's back, causing the Japanese child to stop. As Kiku reached for his sword, Matthew jumped backward and unsheathed it. With a weak smile, the boy stabbed himself, gasping as he was impaled, eyes shining with ghostly tears as he fell limp. Kiku, feeling ashamed and despairing his new friend's death, leaned by his body and whispered apologies to the boy. Alfred, who had turned to see where his friends had gone, saw Kiku leaning by his brother's body, Kiku's sword stuck in his stomach.

"Y-You… You killed him…" Alfred spoke, standing behind Kiku, infuriated. The Japanese boy instantly stood up and tried to explain, but Alfred punched him in the face, causing the boy to fall on his knees. The American then pulled the sword out of his own brother, wiped the tears from his eyes, and faced Kiku again.

"Arfred-sama, I didn't kirr Matthew-san," He told him, pleading for him to understand.

"Your blade did," Alfred growled, killing Kiku the same way his brother had died.

Life Count: 7

Lovino turned, hearing the conflict, and stopped his brother. The Italian brothers watched in horror as Alfred murdered Kiku. Feliciano cried as he watched Kiku die. Lovino gripped his brother's hand and ran away from the others, realizing half the group had disappeared, and not wanting to take the chance of the same happening to him or his brother. Prussia, who had seen the twins run away, paused to try to figure out what was happening. It took him longer than it did Lovino, but he spoke to his brother quietly before leading him away from the group.

** _ "Rest now my children _ **

** _ For soon we'll away _ **

** _ Into the calm and the quiet" _ **

Alfred immediately noticed one thing; he hadn't felt better after hurting Kiku. In fact, he felt worse; remorse and betrayal stabbed at him like the katana. He sat against a tree, crying into his hands, not wanting to follow Arthur anymore. He only wanted his brother and friend back.

A sudden low growl sounded from beside him, and Alfred uncovered his eyes slowly and carefully, but not even able to see the creature that killed him before he was gone.

Life Count: 6

** _ (Whoos) _ **

Lovino and Gilbert raced through the forest, dragging their tired brothers with them. Unfortunately, their young bodies were not fit for running too long, and soon they were done. Monsters were now chasing after both groups. Gilbert tried to carry his brother, but he wasn't strong enough to run faster. Eventually, they had no choice but to give up. Each group was in an opposite direction, but they were still surrounded by the several monsters. Gilbert and Lovino sat on the ground, holding their brothers close to them, refusing to lose their pride even with their coming deaths.

Life Count: 2

At that moment, Francis and Arthur arrived at a closing in the woods. Francis gazed around and, realizing no one else had made it, began to worry. Arthur, smiling, turned around, his powers now under his control again, and realized what he had done.

** _ "Come little children _ **

** _ I'll take thee away _ **

** _ Into a land of enchantment" _ **

"Arthur, are you all right?" Francis asked, concerned.

"No; you have to go away!" Arthur cried, his memories of his classmates laughing at him or screaming over his powers coming back to him. "I'm a monster… I'm going to hurt you too…"

Francis frowned and slowly moved toward his acquaintance. He held his new friend's hand, squeezing it in a comforting way. Arthur, although still slightly distracted with the realization of him harming the other children, gazed up at the French boy, realizing that he had just found a human friend. Of all the other children, Francis had not left his side, and did not blame him for unknowingly murdering the other children. Arthur squeezed Francis' hand back. Both smiled weakly as the shadows slowly enveloped them.

** _ "Come little children _ **

** _ The time's come to play _ **

** _ Here in my garden of shadows" _ **

** _ (Whoos) _ **


End file.
